disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Libby Hood and Her Merry Star Darlings
'Libby Hood and Her Merry Star Darlings '''is the 9th episode of Season 16. Summary Kwazii tells another campfire tale of a Robin Hood version of Libby: Libby Hood, a Starling girl who loves to steal from the rich and give to the poor like Robin Hood. Plot The episode begins back in the Enchanted Forest where at the Disney Junior Club campsite, everyone was waiting for Kwazii to tell another campfire tale. He gets a good one as he summons his storytelling cloud again and announces that the story will be all about Libby. Libby felt flattered and excited at the same time, but relaxed when she tells Kwazii to begin his story. Nodding his head with a smile, Kwazii first tells everyone the title of his story, Libby Hood and Her Merry Star Darlings. A story that is like the Robin Hood story, only much different than the original. Then, as the storytelling cloud's screen cleared, Kwazii cleared his throat, said ''"Once upon a time", and began telling his story. In the storytelling cloud, the picture of a beautiful city like Starland City appears in the cloud and in the city where people walking, playing, and even working, but a lot of them looked miserable, because they were ruled by an evil queen who looked like Lady Rancora, but she was now called Queen Rancora, whose hobbies were mostly stealing from the poor and giving to the rich. Namely, herself! Queen Rancora announces that someday everything from everyone will be hers, but thinking of it, everything already is hers! Then laughing to herself and sighing, she rode off on her calliope and went away. The scene then dissolves into a shimmering forest, where a beautiful young girl all dressed in pink outlaw clothes who looked like Libby but acted like Robin Hood swung on a vine and jumped onto the back of a galliope. She was the city's only hope and the legendary heroine named Libby Hood, of Shimmerwood Forest! She made her home in Shimmerwood Forest, where she made friends with a beautiful but brave bunny rabbit named Persephone, which was Libby's Persephone friend from the Fantasy Forest, Blossom, and other eleven girls that looked like the rest of the Star Darlings have joined her cause. They then became known far and wide by the Merry Star Darlings! Eventually, everyone in the city knew about Libby Hood and her Merry Star Darlings, and their motto: "Take from the rich, and give to the poor!" ''At the city, Libby Hood and her Merry Star Darlings disguised themselves as bushes since they were masters of disguise, who would risk anything to lend a helping hand to any poor Starling. When a cart of starcakes appeared at the middle of the street, Libby Hood calls out to her friends to start shooting their arrows and so they did! Powers that Kwazii uses * Storytelling Cloud Characters * Libby Trivia * The episode's title is a pun of the fairytale story ''Robin Hood and His Merry Men. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Part Two of the Stories